


The Sent Ones

by Nemara14



Series: Poll stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Creation Myth, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Elemental Magic, F/M, Good Dudley Dursley, Guardian Angels, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Mpreg Harry, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: One cold wintery night in Norway's unforgiving lands Frankenstein's creature hears an out of place noise during his trek through the thick flurry snow. Thinking it was demons once again trying to lure him out when he heard the noise again and realized it sounded remarkably human. Normally Adam would have walked away as he did not concern himself with human kind.Except he doesn't- he follows the sound to come across a small childlike Gargoyle holding onto a injured submissive who had 4 glowing white and silver wings . Who was known to many of the wizarding world as Harry Potter.
Relationships: Dudley dursley/Terra, Harry Potter/ Adam, Harry Potter/ Barachel, Harry Potter/Gideon, Harry Potter/Levi, Harry Potter/Other(s), Keziah/Ophir (I Frankenstein), Leonore/ Gideon (platonic), dudley dursley/ Queen leonore
Series: Poll stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967128
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Silent night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this to get out of my writers block so I can get back to my other works.  
> I am going to try and finish this in 2 to 3 chapters wish me luck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumbler is Nemara14 just fyi

**Winter of 1997 : Norway**

Snow-white fluffy thick snow that stuck to the ground was all that Adam could see other than the sleeping barren trees. Whose leaves had long since fallen to the ground except for the stoic pines that held their ground in the harsh climate. 

The wind was strong whipping his leather coat back exposing his legs to the harsh wind that to him felt cool yes but that was due to his bodies heightened temperature.

But to most mortals this weather was absolutely deadly. 

Adam was now aware that this was something else that marked him as an abomination unlike the regular mortal he was meant to be.

Adam shook his head dispelling his dark thoughts of his dead creator as he arrived to his destination, a old dead oak that he was going to chop down for a fire.

That would be used to cook a buck Adam had felled earlier that day into a stew and pieces of jerky that would last him quite awhile. 

Adam necessarily didn't _Have_ to eat, but he had noticed he would regain more strength if he stuck to the bodily function of eating. As well as ceasing the ache that would plague him daily when he ignored it.

Adam got to work hefting the light axe into his hand- correcting his stance before swinging the axe into the tree.

With his strength it cut extremely deep into the oak but not enough to topple it. Adam repeated his actions again and again the familiar motion relaxing and slightly therapeutic until the last swing brought down the rotten tree.

It fell with a crash, sending snow flurries everywhere blinding Adam's vision before disappearing. Not waisting time he quickly cut off sections of the tree he would be using. 

Leaving the rest behind to be swallowed by the earth once again while placing the wood onto the wooden board he used as a cart to ferry things over the ice and snow.

His escrima sticks strapped to his waist as he headed back from whence he came. 

The snow was falling quicker now crunching beneath his bare feet- Adam's shoes having long since fallen off and he didn't care to replace them.

Then the air, surrounding him changed becoming charged with tension as If something was nearby.

Immediately his trusty weapons where in his large scarred hands as he strained his senses for the enemy.

Breathing deeply for the smell of sulfur that often follows the undead demons like a cloud.

Only to hear a noise that was the exact opposite of a demons it was a _Gargoyles roar._

Except it sounded puny, high pitched and not fully grown.

Adam shook his head- he must be more insane than he originally thought it was _Impossible_ for a Gargoyle to travel this far from the main chapel.

But for some reason he couldn't force himself to walk away, his instincts pulling him in the direction of the cry.

Adam swore before heading through the storm towards the distress call.

As Adam grew closer he started to see traces of another living being that was obviously not fully human, furrows in the snow and dark marks as if something had been burned or scorched.

Adam quickened his pace worried now that a Gargoyle was injured when a scent he hadn't detected before hit ships nose.

It was the cloying , soft, enticing smell of a injured _Submissive ._

He took off in a sprint his dominant instincts _Screaming_ at him to find this submissive as he greedily breathed in the delectable scent tainted with fear and blood.

Wood flying off the makeshift sled in his speed, as he turned left and right so sharply he would slide before regaining his footing. 

Adam came around a corner to an open space of a meadow and gasped as his breath left him in one great 'whoosh'.

There in the moonlight among the sparkling snow was a gargoyle- a youngling, cradling the source of Adams attention the boys pitiful wings curled around them trying to keep in warmth. 

He was beautiful the most awe inspiring creature Adam had ever seen, rivaling paintings of Aphrodite herself. 

Smooth white skin that glinted just like the snow, only to be contrasted with his long thick curly black hair that fell to his feet.

Paired with 4 pale white wings edged with silver and blood obviously newly emerged and quickly freezing due to the cold.

Adam to a step closer - into the light immediately catching the younglings attention. 

He growled at Adam his claws growing as he tried to intimidate the other dominant only to quail by Adam's responding growl.

"Be silent, I do not wish to harm you or the injured submissive I have shelter near by that may be of use." Adam rumbled out surprising himself at his offer that was pulled from him and even more so when the youngling stood .

"Why should I trust you? I need to get my cousin to a doctor because he's hurt- do you even know where a village is? What even is your name?" The boy asked suspiciously shocking Adam as only a few Gargoyles can speak in their transformed form.

Queen Leonore and Gideon to name a few that can, Adam recalled as he digested the boys english accent.

"My name is Adam, and I cant really give you a reason to trust me other than my word that I mean neither of you any harm. And if you wish I have medical supplies and can help heal your cousin to the best of my ability during this storm- after you may go where you wish." Even as Adam said that his dominant side snarled angrily about the submissive leaving. Already knowing what he had said was a lie he would not be letting the submissive go.

The youngling looked down to his cousin in worry , as he was starting to turn a pale blue shivering heavily in the cold.

He looked into Adam's eyes, that were full of emotion- but what emotion Dahaviel couldn't tell, all he knew was that his instincts told him to trust this man.

Immediately the youngling nodded, "I'll go with you, but I cant carry him by myself since my leg is broken."

Adam grunted before getting to his knees next to the tense boy. Holding out his arms for the young submissive .

"Here hand him to me, I can hold him to my front as I carry you over my back to my skiff that you will ride on back to my shelter."

The youngling relaxed his arms and wings before pulling them back to hand over the submissive who looked horrifically _Tiny._

Adam's lip curled into a snarl as he saw the bruises that littered the submissive knowing that he had to have been beaten and starved to be so skinny.

Quickly taking the unconscious beauty into his arms and putting the frail boy under his shirt for warmth.

The moment their skin touched Adam's world went white as a name burned it self into his skin above his heart.

Horror and disbelief filled him, this submissive was _His, his soulmate , his mate- or other half._

Tears fell down his eyes nearly freezing before falling to the forest floor as his name darkened on his mates chest, right above the heart.

Awe filled him as the boy immediately squeezed him harder snuggling deeper eyes cracking open to reveal deathly green eyes.

"Adam." The angel whispered a tear falling down his face that expressed pure joy and love that had _Never_ been directed towards Adam before as if he wasn't a _Monster_.

His angel quickly lost consciousness again snapping Adam out of his reverie as he quickly lifted the confused Gargoyle youngling onto a clear spot on the wooden sled.

"Hold on tightly- and dont let go." Was all the warning Adam gave the boy before he took off at an inhuman sprint. His mate still strapped to his chest wings hanging limply from his back jostling with every step.

Adam was going to get his other half to their nest, then hunt down and kill whoever had hurt him with his bare hands.

Adam's dark blue eyes glowed murderously with that promise. 

**At the Gargoyles chapel**

Hundreds of miles away three male Gargoyles received a soulmate mark, along with the rest of the order including the Queen who felt true joy at finally receiving the blessing of her partner. Soon a Gathering was called by Queen Leonore as she sent out her best warriors to find those of the prophecy. For the Sent one had returned and the Gargoyles would spend the next 7 years looking for him with no success. 

The three male Gargoyles searching harder than the others for their mate who was the angel of love and a Seraphim. Hadraniel.

**Return to present**

It only took them a short while to reach Adam's seasonal cabin, where the dominant quickly carried in the now human looking Gargoyle youngling, who must have just shifted back and was shivering into his cabin along with his no longer freezing mate.

Adam set each boy down on the old leather and animal hide couch as he started a roaring fire and got all the medical items he would need for them.

Turning on the old boiling system that led to the bathroom as both boys needed a bath after being treated. 

Adam returned to the living area to see the youngling giving his mate some water to drink . Freezing after seeing the dominant entered the room.

The exact opposite reaction of his mate who turned and smiled- genuinely smiled at him. Despite his scarred face and scraggly brown hair.

Adam felt self disgust well up until his mates voice that sounded like ringing bells dispersed the emotion.

"Thank you so much for saving us Adam, my cousin Dudley told me that you carried both of all the way here, we both really appreciate it."

Adam shrugged before laying his med kit (if you would call it that) next to them.

"Dont worry about it kid, I would be a poor dominant to let any submissive die let alone my own. Now come here let me see those wounds." Adam said gruffly looking away when his mate beamed up at him.

As his mate turned around Adam sucked in a breath at the two bloody slits that his mates wings emerged from along with an ugly gash that was beneath them that clearly came from a lash of some kind.

Adam gritted his teeth and got to work gently (as well as he could) cleaned his mates wound rumbling to him as his angel hissed at the pain before asking him for his name to distract him as he applied numbing/healing paste to his wing openings and wound.

" My name is Hadraniel but if you want you can call me Hadrian. "

Adam laughed, " Its pretty fitting that you are named after the angel of love." He said solemnly as he finished stitching the shallow wound on his mates back.

The boy Dudley, burst out in laughter along with his angel .

Adam stopped mid way from cleaning his hands to watch as Hadraniel threw his head back, his pale long neck just asking to be scent marked.

Just as Hadraniel looked to him in confusion he knelt next to Dudley and using a home made splint to wrap his leg tightly so that the bone would regrow correctly. 

And knowing Gargoyles heal extremely fast he told Dudley that his leg would probably be mended by morning just as the timer for the bath went off.

"Both of you need to get in the bath to wash off the dirt and sickness from your skins. That tub is the first door down the hallway ..I will bring you both clothes."

Adam said before going to go just that, watching his mate carefully who helped his cousin to the bathroom while he slipped into the bedroom he used and opened the drawer to clothes that were in the cabin that didn't belong to him.

He chose two pairs of pajamas and knocked on th door to the bathroom. 

"Yes? What is it?" Dudley asked through the wood cracking the door open letting out hot steam from the bath.

Adam silently handed over the clothes and received a thank you before the door closed again. 

One was a sheer thick nightgown that would keep his mate warm but would be gentle and smooth on his injuries.

The other was a wool sweater and trousers that was made for a teenager but would fit Dudley who was broad for his age.

Adam turned away from the bathroom and headed to the freezer taking out the most tender part of the meat to feed Hadraniel and Dudley. 

He seasoned the meat with salt before individually wrapping each piece with pine leaves to cook above the fire.

Adam watched the flames as he methodically turned the meat over above the flame so that it could cook evenly on both sides. 

The familiar scent of deliciously cooked meat must have lured out his mate and cousin because they each came around the corner eyes alight with hunger at the smell of meat.

"The food is almost done sit there and tell me why both of you are this far in Norway's wilderness with no adults of your kind watching over you?." 

"Norway!! Is that where we are? We aren't in Surrey England anymore?" Hadraniel burst out in shock 

"And what do you mean those of 'our' kind.?" Dudley joined in confusion written on his face.

Adam shook his head at the question feeling confusion himself at the incredulous situation.

That the two across from him didn't even know about their species, raised more red flags about who had been rearing them. 

Adam felt a sinking in his gut as a suspicion rose what if they had been raised by _Humans._

"First answer my question and I shall do my best to explain everything else to you." Adam insisted. 

Hadraniel shrunk into himself fear shining into his eyes as he looked to Dudley in worry.

Concerned at his submissive's reaction Adam reassures him, "No matter what you reveal it will not change how I treat either of you- I myself am not human."

Now that he admitted it fear , and apprehension swelled what if Hadraniel spurned him because of his past and horrid appearance.

His worry was washed away by the sea of Hadraniel's acceptance.

Hadraniel reached out from the couch to grab Adam's large roughly scarred hand to squeeze in his small delicate one.

Understanding shone in his eyes and Adam felt peace because his Hadraniel knew and understood him on a level he had never known could exist. 

"Alright we will tell you everything we know, you are my soulmate and I trust you- just-just like Dudley does right?" He questioned his cousin who looked into Adam's eyes before coming to a decision. 

"Yes , I trust you as well- since you seem to want to help us." Dudley said clearing his throat before explaining what had happened before they were transported here.

**Earlier that day: Surrey England 1991**

Dahaviel has been protecting his cousin since the day he arrived. For whatever reason his parents seemed to _Hate_ Hadraniel to the point it scared him! 

Hadraniel was just a child like him and didn't deserve the names they called him nor all the chores his parents forced him to complete.

But there was only so much that Dahaviel could do, make sure that Hadraniel got to eat 3 meals a day with snacks.

That oddly consisted of oats, raisins and small pieces of fruit much like what a bird would eat.

Demanding the he be removed from the cupboard to the second bedroom Dahaviel never used when they were 4.

Making sure that his parents saw that he adored Hadraniel before _Everyone_ even them so that they would take him to the parks and vacations they went on.

Stopping the weird Figg lady from babysitting his cousin- she made Dahaviel's skin crawl so he always made sure to keep her away from Hadraniel going even as far as to break her leg one evening on 'accident'. 

After Hadraniel had told him he overheard her talking about them to a stranger called 'Albus Dumbledore ' when she baby sat him the one time his parents took him to the mall as a 'surprise' so he couldn't insist Hadraniel come with them.

Dahaviel most important job was making sure his dad never put his hands on his cousin by throwing a tantrum whenever he tried- but sometimes when he wasn't around Vernon would hit Hadraniel leaving bruises.

Furious Dahaviel would get into heated arguments with his father that only ended when his mother pandered to the both of them, which resulted in Hadraniel being kept away from Vernon whenever Dahaviel wasn't there to watch over him.

This caused issues between himself and Vernon but Dahaviel didn't care because it was his sworn duty to protect and care for Hadraniel- he knew it deep in his bones that day he had meet him.

He would never forget the day his mother had set Hadraniel next to him in the crib.

Hadraniel's face was scrunched up - red from the cold or crying Dahaviel did not know.

Eyes sad as he kept crying for his parents that never responded. Dahaviel remembers crawling to his cousin and giving him a hug and his favorite blanket while babbling nonsense kissing his ouchie forehead that stopped bleeding. 

They had fallen asleep curled around one another only to be woken by his screeching mother.

Hadraniel was his life, his purpose for living Dahaviel would do anything and follow him anywhere because they were brothers. 

Hadraniel was the only one in the world that _Listened_ to him and actually loved and cared for him unlike his parents. 

That was why he was always working hard to get the best grades in school , being healthy so he could be strong enough to protect and care for Hadraniel so they could leave his parents behind. 

It was always worth it when Hadraniel would get up early to make him a special breakfast that consisted of meat that he for some reason craved or treat despite not having to.

Spending many hours helping him with his school work or just telling him outlandish stories before bed so they would sleep better. 

Dahaviel knew Hadraniel was different than him he was always so _Soft and gentle._ Always singing with the birds in the garden and doing the impossible such as healing a cut or bruise with a wave of a hand.

As well as his 'nesting' habits Dahaviel called them where he would find shiny or soft things Hadraniel would put around his bed to snuggle in for days at a time since he was 5.

It all came to a head on Hadraniel's 11th birthday when his father ordered him to fetch the mail.

Hadraniel did and hid the letter addressed to him and Dahaviel in his back pocket so they could read it later together. 

But Petunia just happened to see it and thought he was stealing from them and ripped it from his pocket rapidly paling at seeing her sons name upon the letter.

Petunia fearing her husband's reaction tried to discreetly hide it only to be snatched by said man who rapidly turned puce.

Vernon turned on his nephew screaming and yelling how he had 'tainted' his son lashing out with his fist smacking Hadraniel down who cried out in pain as he hit the table on the way down. 

Dahaviel saw red and lunged at his father with a roar who batted him away into the wall, and decorative table that fell on his leg with a crash.

Dahaviel groaned as his lower leg snapped like a twig, his ears ringing with his mothers screaming at his father but all he could focus on was Hadraniel who was seizing on the ground blood pouring from his back to the floor.

Ignoring his pain Dahaviel dragged himself over to his cousin who he shielded from his arguing parents. 

He closed his eyes and wished that they would be taken somewhere _Safe_ when a wave of white light came from his cousin and himself that led up to the clouds that parted revealing the sun.

Dahaviel watched in amazement as they lifted up into the sky invisible to everyone below them.

Up and up they went until they were among the clouds and the sun shined above them.

When his stomach lurched at they started falling despite ascending before everything went dark.

Dahaviel came to first and immediately felt his skin stretch as it turned to stone he growled and howled as he turned into his Gargoyle form for the first time.

His wings grew from his shoulder blades last, and by the time he transformed , Dahaviel immediately looked to Harry who wasn't far from him.

When Hadraniel was in his arms he realized how cold he was and the new addition of his 4 wings.

Dahaviel did the only thing he could and roared, hoping someone would help them, would save them.

**Back to the present**

Adam was silent as he contemplated the story that was told to him, fury being the foremost emotion at how Hadraniel and Dahaviel were raised.

The other emotion was awe, because they are the only ones who could do dimensional travel purposely without dying or descending/ascending. 

The meat that was now fully cooked and now cool enough to serve was given to Dahaviel and Hadraniel who dug in the growling of their stomachs stilled after being fed.

Looking up and seeing Hadraniel's impatient face he got more comfortable on his spot on the floor.

"To answer your question Dahaviel your kind are called Gargoyles, stone like beings sent by god to the mortal realm to slay demons so they dont swallow this world."

"However there haven't been many younglings in centuries because it is for some reason forbidden for the Gargoyles to lie with one another."

"That might explain why you were left with mortals to be raised. Hadraniel on the other hand is a being I have only read about." Adam paused here to let the information to sink in before continuing. 

"Hadraniel's race goes by many names the Jews called them Chayot ha Kodesh, the Greeks Chalkydri, and the Christians Seraphim angels. All have the power over fire- or the sun..and healing. It is said that when the heavenly being returns that great fortune will return to the Gargoyles, such as the blessing of young ones again as mating pairs can only procreate after being blessed by god or his right hand." 

Adam continued to explain that Hadraniel's parents were probably from the heavenly realm and sent him to another so that he would grow to maturity to return, only for him to teleport themselves back due to the unsafely living situations. 

"Well I dont know about you Dahaviel but I am perfectly happy staying here.. and I dont want to go back." Hadraniel said plainly licking his fingers contemplating what role exactly the Gargoyles would expect him to play if they found out of his existence. 

"I feel the same but we know nothing about this world..tell us more about the Gargoyles and this war with the demons. Then we will decide about a path of action. " Dahaviel said not budging on his stance having already finished his meal and leaning against the back of the couch arms crossed. 

Adam nodded his head, " Very well." 

But before Adam could begin his mates timid voice interrupted him, " A-Adam if you want you can come sit next to me you dont have to sit on the floor , I hardly think that its comfortable. " 

Adam swallowed and nodded slowly standing to loom over them before sitting on the space next to Hadraniel.

Instinctively he pulled the submissive closer breathing in his scent and caressing his hair freezing a second later at what he was doing. 

Just as he tensed up and began to move away, Hadraniel purred an relaxed against his side.

"Keep doing that it feels good." Hadraniel grumbled when Adams hand stopped running through his curls.

Adam looked to Dahaviel for help who looked extremely amused with his discomfort and simply raised an eyebrow. 

Adam huffed and shakily continued to pet Hadraniel as commanded the strands of hair feeling extremely strange against his hand. It was the softest thing he had felt in a very long time.

Dahaviel coughed at him pointedly so Adam explained to them everything he know about the Gargoyle order and their mission or war against the demons. 

Later Adam had to lay Hadraniel on his bed as he was fast asleep his long dark hair spread around his angelic face that was smooth and babyish in sleep.

Dahaviel had agreed to sleep on the couch with a blanket until the other bed in the side bedroom was cleaned. 

Adam took off his leather coat and got into bed with his mate. Making sure not to wake him, he simply stared at Hadraniel's face memorizing each dip and line until his eyes closed. 

And for the first time in centuries Adam had a peaceful night of sleep.

**Page break**

The next few weeks fell into a similar routine everyone would get up early and have breakfast that was usually made by Hadraniel because he enjoyed it. Then Adam would take Dahaviel out for combat training and hunting.

Sometimes taking Hadraniel with them so he would learn how to take care if himself if anything happened to Adam or Dahaviel. 

If Hadraniel did stay behind at the cabin he would clean up the dusty unused rooms and spaces seeing new and old fabrics, only throwing out the ones that were too moth eaten to be saved.

Or Hadraniel would be outside in the front yard learning to use his new wings. He eventually figured out how to get them to disappear back under his skin but he just didn't have enough strength in them to fly so he exercised them most mornings. 

The first few days Adam walked around eggshells with Hadraniel his skin extremely sensitive to the point any time the 11 year old touched him Adam would jolt as if he had been shot.

Hadraniel thought he was hurting Adam as a result and became very withdrawn and sad.

Until Dahaviel got tired of their ' bull shit' and locked them in the master bedroom until they figured everything out.

After Hadraniel's soft probing Adam explained that his skin was simply sensitive since he hadn't been touched by any living being other than demons in many years.

Hadraniel remembered reading a book about psychology that specified on touch starved cures and therapies. 

Hadraniel told Adam of his idea to desensitize him, by starting slow such as holding hands, hugging, and Etcetera. 

Adam agreed and they were finally let out of the room by a grinning Dahaviel.

Soon Hadraniel didn't even have to reach out to Adam for a cuddle or a hug because Adam would initiate as soon as he returned. 

One evening after he had washed and bathed Harry woke up to Adam changing into his pajamas from his spot on their bed.

Adam tensed and held his shirt tightly hiding his face behind his hair ashamed of his body and all his scars. His wool pants starting to feel itchy and uncomfortable in the silence

Until he felt Hadraniel touch some of them on his back and whisper, " You are absolutely gorgeous. "

Adam scoffed in disbelief, "Are you sure you no longer need a pair of glasses?"

Soft sniffling sobs came from behind him, Adam immediately turned around ready to apologize thinking he had hurt Hadraniels feelings but Hadraniel spoke before he could.

"But all these scars must have been so _Painful_ who would be so _Cruel_ to do this to you - the monsters. I just cant stand it!" His sobbing filled the room until they were muffled against Adam's chest as the Dominant comforted his submissive. 

Adam chuckled at the irony of his creator being called a monster instead of him completely lost on how Hadraniel found him in his own words 'breath taking'.

"It was long ago Hadraniel, so do not get upset about it I'm no longer the ..man I used to be because I have you and Dahaviel now. So please stop crying. " Adam explained awkwardly as Hadraniel's breathing evened out as he relaxed against him.

"Ok , sorry for crying its just- I wish you could see yourself through my eyes." Hadraniel said and for the first time Adam thought he should tell his mate about who he _Really_ was.

He opened his mouth only for Dahaviel to yell at them from the other room, " Go to bed already we got to get up early tomorrow! geez what a couple of love birds!"

Hadraniel giggled, " Alright we get it, stop whining you big baby!" Before getting under the covers. 

Adam following behind him frowning as usual about how quickly he was about to spill his secrets to Hadraniel. 

He really needed to get a grip 

The next day as Adam trained Dahaviel to use the crude knives they had made from stone they were attacked by demons. 

Adam knew something was off right before it happened as he commanded Hadraniel who was trying to learn to fly to hide, just as they descended from the trees.

It was an ugly fight full of screeching and growls, ad the demons were descended one by one. 

The flames warming Adam's skin as the familiar rage of battle fell over him as he fought back to back with Dahaviel who had transformed into his Gargoyle form and was lethal going after the demons fatality spots until they fell.

When the last one was taken down by Adam he looked around saw and uninjured but tired blood covered Dahaviel- but no Hadraniel.

However he hadn't heard Hadraniel run and his scent simply disappeared from the spot he once was- which meant one thing.

Hadraniel must have flown somewhere for safety, he could be anywhere by now.

Adam panicked and screamed his mates name over and over as he frantically searched nearby under the bushes in pines, leaving Dahaviel behind with their supplies as his instincts came to the fore.

Adam sniffed deeply inhaling his mates scent that was tainted with fear his gut clenching at the thought of his mate being injured, he was nearing a feral frenzy but knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Until he found Hadraniel frozen with shock in the hollow of a old tree.

The dominant called out to Dahaviel to let him know he had found Hadraniel as he pulled him from his hiding place and into his arms.

Fiercely rubbing away at his mate trying to generate warmth worried about the bloodless state of his mates hands and feet.

On the walk home Hadraniel was silent and stared ahead with wide empty frightened eyes.

His breath coming in fast pants that were calming as Adam whispered comfortingly into his ear and scenting the submissive that was holding him in a vice.

When they got to the cabin Adam laid his mate on the couch after starting a fire and tended to a weary Dahaviel who had gotten a few nasty scratches from the demons that had ambushed them.

Just as Adam finished bandaging Dahaviel Hadraniel broke the silence asking the foreboding question. 

"Adam why did they say they were after you?"

Adam closed his eyes, sighing before sitting down and pulling them both onto his lap.

Dahaviel looked surprised before leaning into the older dominant needing the comfort to ground him from the turbulent events.

Hadraniel doing the same as Adam told them the truth about who he was. That he was a monster created from different corpses by Victor Frankenstein- who horrified by the creature he had made attempted to eliminate him.

Hadraniel stiffened before cuddling closer, as Dahaviel growled in reaction to his tale emboldened Adam continued his voice indifferentas he admitted his crime.

Explaining how in a rage at being denied a life partner he had killed Victor's young bride before running to the north where he intended to kill Victor only for the man to fall to the elements.

How he unexpectedly felt grief at his creators passing that threatened to drown him in a sea of depression. 

Here Hadraniel grabbed Adams face, forcing him to meat his eyes, " Adam listen to me well when I say this to you, you are not a _Abomination, or a monster._ You are simply a man, who has been hurt too many times without receiving any kindness. Yes you may be immortal and stronger than other humans. But even if you never acknowledge it you are more like them than you realize. So no matter what you have done in the past I will accept it because you are _My dominant my Alpha_ so I'll be damned if I let you condemn yourself for lashing out when you were hurt and newly born. And I'm sorry that your father, your creator treated you so horrifically..but it is normal to feel loss even if you hated him. Afterall despite how the Dursley's treated me I cant help but feel sorrow that I'll never see my aunt again who was the last link I had to my own mother."

Adam stared, and stared some more blue eyes clashing with Avada green. His lungs and heart constricting as he couldn't breathe the pure disbelief he felt that was followed by crushing love and relief. 

How long had he been waiting for someone- anyone to accept him, understand him (other than Leonore), love him and stand by his side. Hadraniel lived up to his name in the moment Adam staring at the Submissive as If he were the lord himself. 

Dahaviel grunted interrupting the touching moment,"Dont forget that I'm here too you know...Also while I dont think what you did was right as it was honestly messed up since Victor's wife Elizabeth was an innocent...I can understand why you did it. If I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same although I'm ashamed to admit it. So you are just going to have to get used to both of us sticking around. We are a family afterall. So get going with the rest of the story and tell us what happened next!"

Adam chuckled harshly before following his demand going on to tell them how he went to bury his creators body only for demons to attack him.

However he was saved by two Gargoyles called Keziah and Ophir who brought him back to the Gargoyles queen who bequeathed him his name and freedom.

Despite her right hand man, Gideon advising to kill him, which thankfully didn't pass as Leonore offered him a home at the Gargoyle order. Allowing Adam to leave knowing that he was an unknown and dangerous factor in the war.

Hadraniel for the first time felt uneasy, when his other mate was brought up. Gideon honestly didn't sound like a kind man and that impression would stay with him leaving him weary of the dominant. 

And how he would react to Hadraniel being mated to Adam.

While Dahaviel was enchanted by the tale of Leonore who was his submissive and her kind nature. His heart warm as Adam told him what she looked like.

That she had long brown hair and grey doe eyes, that were sharp and piercing like a sword.

Adam went to go on to explain that Ophir and Keziah took him to a room full of weapons. Telling him how the sacramento mark of the Gargoyle order added to any weapon could descend demons.

Which during this conversation of course he immediately chose the most heavy- difficult weapon to wield - escrima sticks.

"Speaking of weapons, the ones the demaons had were in good shape, especially the saber like swords the blue eyed one was wielding." Dahaviel mentioned Adam agreeing with the young Gargoyle pup.

However Hadraniel's stomach growled ending their current conversation as the submissive blushed deeply and apologized. 

Adam simply set them both down on the couch and started dinner in response. 

"Adam?" Hadraniel called tentatively from the couch and the man in question looke up at his submissive in response. 

"Well earlier today, I flew for the first time and Dahaviel and I were thinking that maybe we could scout ahead for a village where we could get more supplies..especially since my-my heat is coming up."

He finally got up his face beat red, while Adam frowned. As the dominant didn't like mingling with humans after being separated from them for so long.

But as he put two helpings of the beef stew into two crudely made bowls Adam realizes he didn't have much of a choice. For his mate and Dahaviel to live comfortably they would need more of everything.

"Very well, we shall go to a village however it his been many years since I've interacted with the outside world. We might have to steal what we need as I do not have the currency needed to buy such things." He admitted slightly ashamed at now being able to provide for his submissive as he handed him his bowl of soup along with Dahaviel's.

Hadraniel smiled and cupped his cheek, slightly tracing one of his scars with his thumb, both of them freezing. Completely captivated by one another

" Its ok we will figure it out, I've been working with my..abilities and I think I'll be able to convince people to give things to us for free. " 

Adam nodded leaning into Hadraniel's touch before pulling away to eat his own dinner. 

That night as they went to bed, Dahaviel's snores being heard from the now clean guest bedroom kept Hadraniel and Adam awake.

For some reason Hadraniel just couldn't seem to look away from Adam's eyes, they were so captivating so mysterious yet saying a thousand words at a time.

So beautiful, just like the ocean and the sky combined. 

And when Hadraniel told Adam the man laughed, " I was just going to say the same about you ..I could spend the rest of my immortal life looking into your eyes."

Hadraniel blushed and buried his head in Adam's chest happiness filled him despite his corney the comment was.

Adam ran his hand down Hadraniel's back, " Come it's late we should get some rest." 

Hadraniel hummed in agreement burrowing into his Mates arms, and listening to his heart beat until they both drifted off.


	2. Going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip! Along with going back to civilization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip.  
> And spiciness warning too

_5 years later_

The years passed quickly, so very quickly for Hadraniel as he was in bliss while living with his mate. Who had moved them to a new cabin after his first heat which was a torturous experience for everyone since the last cabin was too small.

Leaving Adam in a rage induced rut as he resisted his instincts telling him to go and claim his submissive. Which was completely horrific for everyone since Hadraniel was still a child.

And it forever traumatizing Dahaviel with the sights and sounds of a submissive in heat, as he was the one to care for his cousin throughout the experience. 

Dahaviel out of curiosity asked Adam why Hadraniel had heats during a training session since he was so young.

" Most people don't receive their inheritance until they are 16 or 15, but under harsh circumstances submissives have been known to manifest at early ages such a 10." Adam replied and Dahaviel once again swore revenge against his parents and anyone who had hurt Hadraniel.

The cabin they lived in now used to belong to a rich man who was quite eccentric and sold it to them after receiving a small ruby gem they had found in return. 

The cabin was more of a mansion made to fit in the base of a mountain with up to date technology and security. 

For Hadraniel's heats there was even a small second flat meant for the mans daughter who also was an submissive when she came into her season. 

All Adam had to do was leave hadraniel with stuff that had his scent on it with food and water.

So all of them often gave a sigh of relief at finding and buying the cabin/mansion. 

It had 3 floors, the first holding the living room, kitchen, a bathroom and a game room that led out to a hot tub and pool.

Adams reaction to the first was so hilarious that Dahaviel and Hadraniel laughed themselves silly. Teasing the man as he chased them around the house threatening eviction from his estate. 

Since it was technically in his name as he was the only adult in the pack at the time.

The second floor had 5 bedrooms 4 baths, and one extra room that Adam turned into a weapon/training room.

Since it had mats and other workout machines in it that Adam moved to the side as he filled the rooms with weapons bought from the closest village or online admitting grudgingly that humans did have useful inventions to a smug Dahaviel. 

Speaking of the young Gargoyle he had grown into a handsome man, with a broad tall chest, auburn hair and glacial blue eyes.

He had trained with Adam over the years flourishing in the ways of battle with his twin Saber [swords](https://images.app.goo.gl/n5d1M5hrLCTadjxR9) along with a spear Adam had forged for him. Dahaviel no longer struggled with changing form, including fighting in one form, and flying in the other. 

Hadraniel helped him master the art over the years the angel himself flying so fast and furiously that Adam of complained he was at risk of developing heart palpitations .

However despite his dominants apparent dislike for flight he always allowed Hadraniel to take him with him whenever he asked to soar over the pine tree forrest's and mountains. 

Hadraniel also grew into a beautiful form, his hair falling to his rear in black wavy locks, his face petite yet angled with the illuminecent green eyes that were framed by long lashes. His wings now fully grown and edged with silver now able to retract into his back after many years of practice.

Hadraniel was only 5'4 and lean as despite being in great health and condition submissives in general don't take on much weight until they are with child.

However that didn't stop the submissive from being deadly, he was probably the strongest out of the three of them. Like his cousin he also exceeded in battle with a spear and daggers, along with his magic that could do almost anything he was nigh unstoppable. 

But it was against his nature to harm unless he was protecting his pack, so hadrianel favored his healing abilities more.

None of them knew how, especially Hadraniel himself but he somehow made potions who's recipes would appear in his head as if he knew them, that were better than any mortal medicine in the world.

As example Hadraniel tried to use creams on his dominant to soothe the pain felt by his scars to no success until one evening he had a spell when he knew of another medicine that would help.

So he went to his brewing room that was upstairs, along with two bedrooms, a library, a bathroom and a painting room he and Adam used often .

Hadraniel made a salve that not only soothed Adams pain it removed many of the scars that caused it, along with relaxing his muscles. 

After this discovery Hadraniel made a point to write down all the recipes that popped into his head in a journal writing down his own names for them with Adam, and Dahaviel's input.

Which left some potions with funny names such as the 'Growing bones' potion Hadraniel had to make after Dahaviel had broken parts of his wing that had to be removed then regrow.

There was much done over the years especially for everyone's birthday. 

Hadraniel would never forget when Adam and Dahaviel brought him a orphaned fawn for his 15th birthday he was so happy his tears accidentally turned to gold. 

It turns out Hadraniel can do that, on top of producing a weird white fire that kills demons if they even get too close.

Hadraniel in return gave Dahaviel a Gargoyle guard uniform and armor made by himself and for Adam..

Well he gave his dominant a present he would never forget, leaving his Dominant absolutely fascinated with his mouth after giving the man some service. 

But now Hadraniel was pacing in Adam and his room thinking of how he should proposition his mate into joining him for his heat that was rapidly approaching. 

Hadraniel just passed over 16 the legal age to mate with a dominant, so Adam should no longer have a reason to refuse him- as he was no longer a child .

Hadraniel took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts before going to search after his Adam.

He found him in the training room with Dahaviel, both of them sweating with exertion as they fought trying to push one another out of the fighting ring to claim victory. 

Hadraniel admits he got slightly distracted staring at his shirtless dominant, but he couldn't help it as the man was deliciously handsome. 

His scent must have been rather telling of his thought process as Adam froze, twitched before turning around to stare at his mate in question while scent of arousal filled his nose.

~ spicy warning~

Adams male pride growing in victory at how much his submissive wanted him.

Hadraniel stepped into the room and immediately got to the point, " Adam we have to talk...as you know my heat is coming up."

It wasn't Adam who interrupted him, it was Dahaviel who stepped out of the ring for a drink of water after Adam showed disinterest.

"Whoooa, can you not warn a brother when you are going to talk about this stuff. I gotta go because I do not want to hear this." He explained dramatically running out of the room as fast as he could leaving the two of them alone. 

Adam reached for his own water as he replied, "Yes?? What about it do you want me to get you new materials for your nest?" Taking a long drink of water after. 

Hadraniel put his hands on his hips before saying,"No I don't want new materials for my nest, I want you- Adam to join me during my heat and claim me." 

Adam closed his eyes," I had thought we had talked about this Hadrian, I will not claim you until you are of age-"

"I Am of age, my 16th birthday was a week ago or have you forgotten?? Now I am no longer a child so why do you try so hard to see me as one." Hadraniel said correcting his dominant approaching the man and laying his hand over his heart.

Adam opened his eyes and placed his hand over Hadraniel's, " My apologies I was under the assumption that in this land the age of maturity was the same as it is in my homeland. As I do not see you as a child... I dont , especially since last year when you pleasured me with your mouth."

Adam says voice husky as he pulled a flushed Hadraniel closer, tilting his head up by his long hair blue eyes shining with hunger and triumph. 

"But if you demand for me to claim you I shall- as I only live to please my submissive. " Adam says leaning down, enveloping Hadraniel's lips with his own.

Hadraniel kissed back in bliss, digging his fingers into his mates back as he tasted Adams soft warm lips again and again. 

Hadraniel curiously let his tongue peek out and taste Adams in a request for his partner to open.

With a groan Adam did, lifting the submissive into his arms at the same time Hadraniel wrapping his legs around his dominant as Adam plundered his mouth.

The warm hot heat and slickness causing them to moan.

Both of them nipping and licking, fighting for control until Hadraniel subsided leaving Adam the control he sorely craved.

As he explored every crevice of Hadraniels mouth with his tongue plundering what was his for the taking as Hadraniel mewled and squirmed in pleasure in his arms.

Adam eventually pulled away breathing in deeply a thin trail of saliva connected them, both of their lips red and puffy from their snog session. 

Adam slowly lowered his mouth to hadraniel's neck that the submissive graciously offered kissing his smooth skin and the sweet scent he always produced. 

Hadraniel moaned with every kiss and lick that covered his neck his cock that was at half mast going completely hard as he rubbed against his mate who was in a similar state for relief.

Adam impatient stood away from the wall and carrying Hadraniel in his arms headed to their bedroom kissing Hadraniel the entire way there.

Neither of them noticing a horrified Dahaviel leave the hallway to get a beer from the kitchen before locking himself in his bedroom hoping he wouldn't be like that with his mate.

Hadraniel gasped as his dominant threw him on the bed, Adams eyes full of lust as he commanded, "Strip, now."

Hadrianel didn't waste anytime as he did as he was told, slipping off his shirt and pants as Adam did the same.

Quickly crawling over Hadrianel as soon as he was bare to kiss him again and again as they whispered sweet words of love to one another. 

Taking Hadrianel's breath away as he trailed Adams muscles with his hands- worshipping his upper body lovingly.

Wracking shivers as he gently teased and squeezed his Dominants nipples and chest, whining for Adam to fill him up.

Adam took a page from Hadraniel's book, and kissed his way down to his mates pert nipples that were pretty and pink, ripe for tasting. 

Hadraniel let out a squeal and held his mates head to his chest, the hot wet pleasure making slick leak from his hole as he moaned, Adam had nipped at his chest and it felt amazing. 

" _Please Adam- don't stop."_ Hadraniel pleaded his eyes clouded from the head rush the pleasure produced.

Adam smirked his eyes reflecting that of a predator and Hadraniel was confused until he felt a wet finger slide into his hole.

Hadraniel wriggled uncomfortably at the initial intrusion, until Adam crooked his finger in side of him that hit something that made Hadraniel see stars.

Hadraniel immediately wanted to feel that again and moved his hips again and again moaning as the tears finally spilled from his eyes in overstimulation.

Adam added another finger, his mouth strained as he pleasured his mate his cock so hard it was painful but he persisted until his submissive was all stretched out and ready for him.

It was Hadraniel calling out his name with his erotic face that did him in, Adam switched places with his submissive and lowered him onto his cock.

Hadraniel cried out as he sunk down on Adam cock, as it felt so good and hit all the right places, so he gathered his weight onto his knees and frantically brought himself up and down chasing his own orgasm.

Soon Adam couldn't watch any more, Hadraniel's hot heat clenching around him as his submissive rode him as if his cock was his source for living. 

It was hypnotizing and maddening at the same time.

Adam flipped them over and plowed into Hadraniel as hard and fast as he could, the sound of Hadraniels cries and the slap of flesh against flesh filled the room.

Hadraniel digged his fingers into Adam's back as he reached up and kissed him, coming at the same time whispering his dominants name.

Adam joined him falling off the edge after a few desperate thrusts, his knot locking them both together as they fell to slumber wrapped up in one another. 

~ spicy ending~

Adam woke only a few hours later to a Hadraniel in heat that lasted for a week , only leaving the room to feed and water himself or his submissive. 

######

**One month later**

Hadraniel sighed as he prepared dinner, his stomach growled in hunger as he looked over to the source of annoyance, Adam.

The dominant was currently watching over him intensely as he chopped the last of the onions and put them in his Gumbo that was simmering. 

Ever since Hadraniel told Adam he was pregnant 2 weeks ago he had become Hadraniel's personal shadow- following him everyday to make sure he was safe.

Dahaviel complained a lot saying Hadraniel had stolen his sparring partner from him, so Hadraniel often commanded Adam to spend more time with his cousin.

But as soon as Adam was done he would be back to being Hadraniel's shadow.

Hadraniel shook his head and leaned over to kiss a confused Adam who sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

"What was that for? Are you feeling ok?" Adam asked worriedly the only sign of the emotion coming from his eyes.

Hadraniel laughed, " Yes I am fine, I just wanted to kiss my sexy baby daddy." 

Adam flushed at the joke, shaking his head just as the timer for the food rang.

Dahaviel ran into the room not long after praising Hadraniel's holiness as he set up the table with Adam.

It was a small intimate table that seated 4, a highchair already sitting next to Adam for future use .

It was the first thing the dominant had bought and shown to his submissive along with a pale blue bassinet.

Hadraniel had burst into tears, as he thanked an Uncomfortable awkward Adam that struggled to comfort him. 

It would be only 8 more months until their baby was here and all of them were excited for the new memories would bring.

#####

Hadraniel was exhausted, so so exhausted as he looked down at his baby girl that was currently nursing from his newly formed breast.

And as He looked to Adam who gaze was completely fixed on their baby he agreed that the pain of birth was worth this a hundred times over .

Their daughter had been born after 22 hours of labor on the 5th of March, she was so tiny that the first time her sire, Adam held her she fit in the palms of his large hands.

Her name was Evelyn Diane Frankenstein and she was so beautiful that she brought tears to all of their eyes whenever they saw her cute chubby cheeks.

Evelyn was born with her moms black fluffy hair, and her dads soul blue eyes that peer sightlessly at everything around her. 

Dahaviel was completely on nanny bro mode with fetching anything Hadraniel or the baby needed, often competing with Adam in the process.

Until Hadraniel threw a pillow at his head completely fed up with his interference, Dahaviel pouted for the rest of the day when finally Hadraniel caved and forgave him.

Adam honestly found the situation hilarious- the hulking form of Dahaviel following his peeved mate like a kicked puppy was quite a sight.

Hadraniel had always been fierce- Adam shivered as he remembered his mates mood swings while he was carrying Evelyn. 

Never in his life did Adam come that close to death as he did then, trying to get a heavily pregnant Hadraniel to rest when he wanted to go for a flight.

But As Adam watched over his family he would have nothing be different. 

The family was in a dream like haze for two months when they were all rudely awakened. 

Hadraniel was sitting with Evelyn on a thick blanket, gently holding the baby close both transfixed on each others face and expressions.

Adam was curled around his submissive smirking as Dahaviel that was shoveling down the last of the sandwiches brought to the impromptu picnic. 

Adam twitched when some of the crumbs landed everywhere and flicked a larger one that the annoying Gargoyle. 

"Dahaviel please keep your mess on your side of the blanket." 

Dahaviel simply smirked at Adam and giving him the middle finger as he continued to eat as messy as a pig.

Adam must have said something out loud as he mate turned around and kissed his nose michevious intention in his eyes.

"Dont say that dearest- that's an insult to pigs they are much more cuter that that nasty man over there." Hadraniel said loud enough for said Gargoyle to hear.

Dahaviel dramatically put his hand to his chest as his face screwed up dramatically. 

" Hadraniel how could you! You promised to always be on my side when we were kids." 

"Only if it was warranted, supporting your horrid eating habits is not." Hadraniel replied quickly before blowing a raspberry on his daughter tummy.

Evelyn smiled and huffed unable to giggle just yet.

Dahaviel upset at his cousins response picked up a grape and threw it at Hadraniel who turned around and caught it in his mouth.

"Thanks that was delicious." Hadraniel said after giggling at Adam surprised expression. 

Dahaviel groaned, " you never let me win Hadraniel- no fair." A small pout on his lips

" He never lets _anyone_ win most of the time , I could have told you that. " Adam said eyebrow raised. 

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean." Hadraniel said in mock outrage but before a flustered Adam (with Dahaviel guffawing in the background) could respond the scent of sulfur hit his nose.

Adam immediately shoved Hadraniel who already had a dagger in hand behind him. Dahaviel immediately transformed and withdrew his twin saber's. 

Everyone was silent as they heard the growls of the approaching demons.

Evelyn being strangely quiet as if sensing the importance of the situation.

Hadraniel wobbly called out to his mate, his instincts Screaming to return to his nest and protect his baby.

"Adam- "

"Go, take the baby back to the house we will follow. ".

He said harshly, looking back at his mate and softening his face.

" I promise **Hase**." He continued 

Dahaviel backed him up, " Yeah Hadraniel we'll be there in a jiffy."

Hadraniel nodded and trusting in his dominant and cousin turned around and took off in the air straight home.

As he looked back he saw a horde of 8 demons descending upon his family, but he smirked as a few were immediately descended. 

Hadraniel sped up and arrived at the house with a whiny baby that needed a diaper change.

He rushed up the stairs to his and Adam's bedroom. Placing Evelyn on the changing table after placing wards around the room just in case.

Getting straight to it and changing his daughter , wiping off the nasty poo then powdering her tush.

After Hadraniel successfully put on her diaper and clothes he put Evelyn who was already dosing in her bassinet. 

Hadraniel started to pace as he waited for what seemed like forever. 

Just as he started to truly panic he felt Dahaviel and Adam enter the houses ward.

Hadraniel turned on the baby monitor and making sure its partner was in his pocket and operating he apperated downstairs and ran into the arm's of a tired and blood stained Adam.

" O thank God that you guys are ok." Hadraniel said releasing Adam to squeeze Dahaviel to death instead after realizing they weren't injured. 

Only having a few scrapes and bruises that he healed as he hugged them.

Dahaviel hugged him back, " Don't worry little brother both if us are way to afraid of what you would do to us if we were ever hurt." 

Hadraniel pulled away, wiped a tear then smacked his cousins arm.

"Jerk." Hadraniel said prior to turning to his mate and saying " Adam how did they find us- we have moved so far from our last cabin."

Adam hesitated 

"I dont know, but one thing that is certain is that they won't stop coming after us. And I think it would be best if we went to the Gargoyles for help. "

Hadraniel sighed and looked at the ceiling" I knew you were going to say that." 

Dahaviel shrugged, " I agree it would help us figure out who the asshole that's trying to kidnap us is."

Hadraniel knew that despite his and Adam's unwillingness that it would be in their favor to do as his dominant suggested. 

"Fine. I'll go get our stuff together, Adam can you make dinner tonight? Cuz I have been _craving_ your vension stew and we both know Dahaviel literally burns water."

Hadraniel said pleading with his eyes to his dominant who nodded - Dahaviel squaking at the insult as Hadraniel kissed Adam in thanks.

As Adam cooked dinner Hadraniel fed Evelyn who was suckling from his newly grown breaststroke as he orders Dahaviel on what to pack for their trip to Gargoyle headquarters. 

###

**New York City**

Adam had left his submissive Hadraniel to repair the abandoned apartment with their daughter. Dahaviel staying behind with the submissive as protection as Adam went out hunting for Naberius's henchmen. 

He ended up following the stench of tar and sulfur to a night club where Adam followed the demon to an alley. 

The secrecy charms placed on him by Hadraniel working as mortals eyes passed over him without seeing him.

As Adam walked pass the demon he was following attacked however, Adam was expecting it and quickly pinned the thing with his weapons to the garbage.

Quickly getting to the point," _Naberius- where is he??"_

Only to be interrupted by a mortal police officer, the demon took advantage of Adams destraction and flung him into the wall.

Disoriented for a second all Adam heard was the demon go after the mortal only for it to die from a knife to the head.

Adam looked up and saw a smug Dahaviel in flight holding the unconscious police officer.

Adam growled," Dahaviel what are you doing here! You are supposed to be guarding Hadraniel." 

Dahaviel shrugged, " He's fine and he sent me after you anyway and its a good thing he did." He countered landing heavily next to Adam.

Two more demons suddenly landed in the alley one attacked while the other ran, after seeing Dahaviel. 

Dahaviel quickly intercepted the demon going after Adam and said," Follow him, don't let his escape. "

Adam immediately followed the fleeing demon up the side of the building that it jumped off then ran into the building that was surrounded by others.

As he looked down Adam didn't hear the sound of wings it was too late, and he was being carried off by a Gargoyle that wasn't Dahaviel. 

He heard an enraged roar and turned to see a unhappy Dahaviel being carried from his wings by two older Gargoyles. 

"Let me go you sonofa bitches." Dahaviel yelled revealing that he can speak in his Gargoyle form.

Adam sighed but didn't struggle as their kidnappers looked at Dahaviel in shock.

They had a lot of explaining to do.

Both of them were brought to a room that held a lone chair the others had attempted to bind Adam in that failed due to Dahaviel's furious rebuttal. 

It did not take long for Queen Leonore to arrive followed by Gideon she was _pissed._

"Ours is a war , fought in the shadows it is _not an open battlefield for you to do as you please_."

"I was descending a demon wasn't i ?" Adam said sarcastically. 

Dahaviel snorted only to be halted by Gideon glare.

 _"Do not_ pretend you are doing this for us! Or mankind! You care only about yourself Adam. "

"Hey now your majesty I think you need to cool down, as that is not true." Dahaviel said disliking how they were treating his father/ brother figure.

"And who are you?" One of the guards who had Asian features spoke up.

"He is a Gargoyle pup just into his maturity, we found him with the creature."

Dahaviel glared at the man as Leonore looked at Dahaviel in amazement. 

He was now 6'5 with broad shoulders and bronze locks that went well with his dark blue eyes and chiseled features. 

"What is your name young Gargoyle and who are your parents."

"I am Dahaviel brother to Adam, and my parents are dead to me so they no longer matter."

Leonore gasped in shock as she looked at the boy- nay man in front of her. He was her other half and based off his dopey expression he felt the settling of their bond as well.

"Getting back to the subject , are you aware that your actions almost killed a mortal?" Gideon questioned. 

"I didn't attack him , and he lived so I dont see the problem. I'll be more careful next time." Adam replied. 

"There will not be a next time, you will stay here until the Queen decides what to do with you."

"You cannot keep me here Leonore." Adam said albeit pittingly almost daring them to try.

"Yeah definitely and if you tried Hadraniel would probably come in here unleashing the wrath of heaven in hell." Dahaviel mused.

That made everyone freeze especially Gideon and two other guards in the room.

"You truly know of the holy one??" One dark skinned guard questioned hope in his eyes.

"Duh." Dahaviel replied 

"I was the one that came here with him." He went on to say crossing his arms.

"Where is he?" Gideon demanded stepping into Dahaviel's space threatening him by entering his personal space.

"Dont worry, Gideon he is safe in a temporary apartment with our Daughter. " Adam said almost gleefully as Gideon looked at him in disbelief and horror. 

"No.." Gideon breathed 

"Yes." Adam replied moving his long hair to the side to showcase a mating mark that had scarred over.

Gideon looked ready to kill him, when Leonore spoke up.

"Gideon calm yourself, Let us go speak somewhere more comfortable while Dahaviel and others retrieve this Hadraniel so we can measure their claims. This time Adam i shall let this incident slide as no lives were lost. But should you be as reckless again I will not be so lenient. " Leonore said and left the room.

Dahaviel, Adam , Ophir, Keziah, Gideon and the unknown guards following the Queen until the reached on open outcropping. 

"Follow me." Dahaviel ordered the unknown guards and jumped off shining mid jump.

They did ,Gideon looking as if he wanted to go with them before following the rest of the group to a living room style like room where Leonore sat down followed by the others.

####

When Dahaviel returned to the abandoned apartment it looked the opposite of how they left it.

He was immediately attacked by Hadraniel who jumped into his arms.

"Dahaviel, I missed you- wait wheres Adam?? And who are they?" Hadraniel asked letting go of his cousin and falling to the floor, his white wings of full view as he glared wary at the unknown yet handsome Gargoyles. 

"Relax Adam is at Gargoyle headquarters with Queen Leonore and your asshole dominant- i mean Gideon." Dahaviel explained 

Both of the guards looked at one another in slight amusement at the name as Dahaviel introduced them.

"And this is Barachel and Levi your 'guard' detail back to home base."

Hadraniel blushed recognizing that these were his mates and held out his hand.

"Hello its nice to meet you I'm Hadraniel." Both males looked at thier mate as the bond settlement and were amazed.

He had bright green eyes with long lashes and pouty pink lips, his hair so long yet messy like he had just rolled out of bed. Hadraniel was small and petite yet had wide hips and long legs his wings just as big to carry him just fine.

'He truly came from heaven' Levi thought as he took his hand and instead of shaking it kissed the back of it lightly. 

"No it is our pleasure to meet you bāobéi." Levi says

Hadraniel blushed beet red when they were interrupted by Evelyn who was wailing for her hourly feed.

"Excuse me." Hadraniel said and went to his baby that was in the bassinet unashamedly he took off his shirt before bringing Evelyn to his breast to eat.

Both of his new mates looked away to protect his modesty as Hadraniel fed his daughter.

Dahaviel cracked up at the two older Gargoyles and went to go get a drink bringing back pop for them and just for Hadraniel.

After Hadraniel burped Evelyn he put his shirt back on showing mercy to the Gargoyles as Dahaviel got all thier belongings ready.

Hadraniel saw his newest mates curiosity of Evelyn who was looking at her surroundings. 

"Do you want to hold her Barachel?" Hadraniel asked and the man hesitated before nodding. 

Hadraniel positioned the mans callous hand properly and handed him the baby. 

Barachel was enraptured by the youngling and knew that she was sired by Adam as her eyes were mirrors of his own.

Hadraniel while still watching Barachel he started summoning all the clothes and necessities into his bag. Levi gaping at his use of blatant magic.

Soon they were ready to go, and they all flew back to headquarters, Hadraniel carrying Evelyn in a specially made sling so his arms were free.

When they arrived at the church there were a lot of stares, but Hadraniel paid no mind he just wanted to see his dominant so his instincts would finally calm down.

Finally they were led to a room that held Adam and the others who were all having refreshments when Hadraniel burst through the door.

"Adam!" He squealed and pulled his dominant in for a sinful kiss that made Gideon want to gouge out his eyes but desire the submissive.

Hadraniel pulled away and announced," Well let's skip the formalities and introduce me to everyone. " 

Adam nodded and introduced Ophir and Keziah first, both were pulled onto a hug by Hadraniel and thanked for what they did for Adam.

Queen Leonore received a familiar greeting but when Adam introduced Gideon, who Hadraniel greeted anxiously. 

Gideon felt hurt and slightly upset at this reaction and to ease tensions he asked about his mates spawn- he meant daughter. 

Hadraniel relaxed and sat next to Adam and Keziah while Dahaviel sat next to Leonore Gideon and the others. 

Not long after Hadraniel had promised to bless Ophir and Keziah's bonding he brought up something he had found while doing research on Naberius's mortal persona.

And shared with the group that the reason why the demons were hunting after Adam and Frankenstein's journal (that Leonore admitted they had) was to create more like him to be possessed by demons. 

When Gideon brought up that Adam would be a weakness due to not having a soul.

"You are wrong, he has a soul I have seen it. So take care Gideon to be more careful with what you say." Hadraniel said.

Gideon looked away for a second before saying through clenched teeth, " I apologize." Hadraniel smiled at the Gargoyle who timidly returned it .

The moment was ruined when a Gargoyle ran into the room to report the horde of demons heading there way.

While all the men went to go fight Hadraniel stayed behind with the queen and her guards. 

As they demons descended upon them like a never ending wave Queen Leonore sent her guards away to assist the others confident that Hadraniel could protect her. 

Hadraniel gave the Queen Evelyn to hold, just as Zuriel jumped through the window .

Only to be swallowed by Hadraniel's white heavenly flames, dying with a horrific screech.

Hadraniel looked back to a shocked Leonore," Wait here."

And he took off out the window Zuriel entered through and set fire to _all_ of those who would hurt his new family and mates.

And when they started to retreat Hadraniel followed them, Dahaviel, Gideon, Levi, and Barachel on his tail.

Descending the few stragglers that were not devoured by his flames.

When they arrived at the demon base Hadraniel scanned it and only found 2 humans- doctors in a laboratory. 

"Dahaviel go remove the two humans from the laboratory while I set up the wards so _none of these bastards can escape._ " Hadraniel snarled his eyes glowing in a feral light.

DDisturbed by how his cousin was acting but trusting his judgment he did as ordered with Levi who followed. 

Dahaviel crashed through the glass and snatched the human female doctor who let out piercing screams, while Levi carried the male that had already passed out as the late the building. 

Just in time as Hadraniel's flames surrounded the building and grew more and move into pillars of holy flame.

With a wave of the Seraphim's hand the hole army of demons including Naberius's were _Slaughtered ._

Gideon for the first time in his life felt slight fear at the sight of his mates wrathful that destroyed the building and the monstrosities that laid beneath it.

But he felt relief as did many others, that one great foe has finally been removed from their concern.

All troops were recalled back to the Gargoyles order

To celebrate the victory. 

###

"And in the power invested in me by the grace of God I hereby declare this couple as one! Ophir you may kiss your bride." Hadraniel announced to the audience who clapped and whisled as the couple smooched .

In the front row sat Queen Leonore and her husband King Dahaviel and thier lover the mortal scientist called Terra. Father down the row was Evelyn, sitting on her daddies lap Adam, Gideon, Levi and Barachel following. 

Hadraniel smirked as he ran his hand down his stomach that held a little bump. After the battle a month later he had gone into another heat. And now 4 months later he had a sizeable bump. 

He was pregnant with quadruplets two he could sense were Gargoyles while one was just like him and the last was like Adam a superhuman.

Hadraniel smiled as he followed the couple back down the aisle and into Gideons arms.

Hadraniel finally had the family and happy ending he had always wished for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R pls  
> Hase: german for bunny  
> Baobei: treasure  
> Also Victor Frankenstein was originally born in Italy where he then moved to Switzerland.


	3. Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadraniel's happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumbler is Nemara14: also thank all of you so much for patiently waiting and reading this story. I know I take forever to update and I do apologize so I hope this makes up for it. This chapter was slightly rushed but I might come back to it on a later date to touch it up. Also I may make another part to this series where Hadraniel is pulled back to the magical world by the goblet of fire, but that is a big maybe.  
> Please R and R if you can I appreciate it.

5 years later

Hadraniel laughed at a harried Gideon and Barachel as they struggled to corral thier hearty daughters into the kitchen for dinner.

Elise despite her name meaning 'promise of God' she was proving to be the opposite. Elise wrecked havoc as she flew around the room dodging her father (Gideon's) attempts to grab her. While Barachel struggled to get Sofia who was in Gargoyle form down from the aclove she was hiding in.

Taking swipes at her father every time he reached in to grab her.

Levi watched with Evelyn who was now 6 and laughing with her ba at her siblings antics.

Adam stood in the door way to the kitchen wearing an apron that said 'kiss me im Irish' with his 4 year old son who looked just like his Ba with his cat shaped eyes and sleek hair, his green eyes matching his mothers.

Named Bao after his fathers favorite nickname for his mother.

Lastly was little Theo who watched the chaos calmly from his perch on the couch next to Levi and Evelyn.

Having enough Hadraniel clapped his hands, " Alright children thats enough its time to go eat now ." 

A chorus of "yes mommy" followed as all the children headed into the kitchen. 

Gideon looked pained as he kissed Hadraniel on the forhead with a "thanks honey." While Barachel stared in disbelief. 

"You must teach me how you get them to listen to you my love, there must be some trick." Barachel said wrapping his arms around his mate as he pulled him into a kiss while heading into the kitchen. 

Levi following with the last of the children behind them.

"Its magic." Hadraniel said back teasingly kissing Barachel's nose then leaving him to help Adam getting the kids situated.

Immediately all the children started eating tearing into the mashed potatoes, chicken and vegetables talking among one another as Hadraniel sat with his mates to finish his own meal.

He looked up at the picture that Held Keziah and Ophir and their 2 year old twins Caleb and Joshua, along with Leonore who was heavily pregnant with her second child by Dahaviel .

Their 3 year old Bella smiling with plump cheeks her golden curls going well with her blue eyes. Terra also pregnant in the picture pressed into Dahaviel's other side.

That reminded Hadraniel as he asked Levi when Terra and Leonore where due as they had gotten pregnant at the same time.

"I think both of them are due on the 17th of next month." He replied before complementing Adam's cooking with a moan.

Adam blushed before gruffly acknowledging it, Hadraniel giggled at his dominants embarrassment. 

He really was happy, and so was everyone else. 

Yes there were still demons in the world but after a few incidents they had learned to stay far away from the Chayot ha Kodesh, and his family. 

Hadraniel smiled and took a bite of his mashed potatoes making sure to lick the spoon. Gideon and Barachel trying and failing to hide their stares.

Hadraniel thought about his upcoming heat and got excited, he couldn't wait to have some more babies with his handsome dominants.

And he knew that in the end they would all be more than willing to give him what he wanted.

~ _The End~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadraniel's children  
> Evelyn immortal superhuman 6, Sire: Adam  
> Elise serphim 4, Sire Gideon  
> Sofia Gargoyle 4, Sire: Barachel  
> Bao Gargoyle 4, Sire: Levi  
> Theo Superhuman 4, Sire: Adam  
> Dahaviel children  
> Bella, Gargoyle, 3, mother: Leonore

**Author's Note:**

> None of my other works are on hiatus though it may seem like it...I've just been struggling with college, writers block, and staying true to myself as a writer.  
> I may say this a lot but I update very sporadically.  
> Read and Review pls


End file.
